Scars
by JadeAburame
Summary: What would you do if you found what that you have a twin? Or if find out that you have a daughter you never knew about? Well Harry gets a huge shock when he meets Anna who surprisingly has the same scar as him. Sirius get to meet his daughter, wow!
1. New Beginnings

**A/N This is a new story I'm doing with Dragz1991, it's about Harry finding out that he has a twin sister and that Sirius Black has a daughter that he didn't know about.**

* * *

Lily's pov

"She's going to be okay," James said trying to make me feel better.

I just didn't want to believe him, I didn't want to hand off my daughter even if she's going with my best friend.

We're doing this because of the vision I had while I was in delivery with Harry and Alice. I saw that Alice was going to be killed. So I'm sending her to live with my friend Rose, who is pregnant with her first child.

I sighed handing Alice to Rose trying to hold in my tears.

"She'll be alright," James said moving his hand to hold Harry better.

"I'll take good care of her," Rose said trying to comfort me. "I should get her home and in bed."

"Just be careful," James said standing up from the couch.

Rose got up from the chair and walked to the door. James and I followed her to the door, opening it for her to leave and get my baby Alice to bed.

_Later in the night._

"Do you think they'll meet again?" I asked looking down at Harry sleeping in his crib.

"Yes, in time," James answered.

I yawned tired from the long day and having had to say goodbye to my baby girl.

"We should get some rest," James said yawning to.

A few weeks later Rose had her baby, a girl she named Annie.

I think Alice and Annie will get along great and I hope they take care of each other.

_A year later._

Harry just had his first birthday, he's so happy. I just hope Alice had a good first birthday too. I can't believe James got him his first broom.

I'm scared that something bad is going to happen tonight.

Just as Harry finishes his bottle there's a banging on the door.

"Run, Lily take Harry upstairs," James said as the door flies open.

I wrap my arms around Harry tighter and run up to his bedroom. Setting him in his crib I start looking for my wand.

Harry stands up in his crib as the bedroom door slams into the wall.

"Stay away from my baby," I shout at the guy coming into the room.

It's the guy from the vision I had when the twins were born.

"Move aside and you won't get hurt," the guy growled out.

"No I won't let you hurt him," I shouted.

"Move aside and you won't get hurt," the guy growled out.

The guy lifted his wand and shouts the killing curse out. I fall to the ground becoming numb and dying, I close my eyes feeling my last breath leave me…

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. New Beginnings part 2

**Sorry about the wait, but its here now yay. **

* * *

Narrator's POV: Jasmine

This was the hardest choice Jasmine Black had done, but it was for her child's safety. Leaving Sirius Black had killed her, but the moment she found she was pregnant, she left. Her child would be in danger because of the war. She hated leaving her sister, Lily, but looking at her soon to be two year old, she knew it was the right thing to do.

So why was she doing this? After twenty two months, why was she going back? Why hadn't she done it sooner? Because she couldn't stay away from her family anymore. Because she felt it was time to go back.

But the moment she stepped out of the fire place of the Black's manor, she was face to face with Remus Lupin.

"Remus," Jasmine gasped.

"Jasmine," Remus looked shocked.

Jasmine's baby girl giggled as she looked up from her mother's shoulder. She had both her parents long black hair. Her hair barley touched the middle of her back. She also shared her father's deep dark brown eyes.

Remus stiffened, "you have a daughter."

"Yes," Jasmine all, but whispered.

"Is it," Remus looked at the child, "Is it his?"

"Yes, it's Sirius'," Jasmine took a few steps forward.

"Why did you leave then?" Remus asked.

Jasmine sighed, putting the baby down as she took in the surroundings of the kitchen.

"We're in a war, Remus," Jasmine shook her head, "I couldn't bare to raise her in it."

"Why have you come back?" Remus asked.

"I can't stay away any longer, I just cant," Jasmine whispered again.

Remus stepped toward his friend, before she spoke, seeming more calm, "Where is Sirius?"

"With the Potters. Their son, Harry, who is now a year old," Remus' eyes held sorrow, "has been branded with a prophecy. Voldemort has gone to kill him."

"Sirius is out there with Voldemort on a killing spree?" Jasmine screeched, "and Lily and my nephew?"

"Jasmine, please, stay calm," Remus begged.

"I'm going to find him," Jasmine picked up her daughter and handed her to Remus, "would you watch her?"

"Jasmine, stay here," Remus said, "Please don't go."

"I have too," Jasmine said, looking at Remus with a serious expression.

Remus nodded, knowing how powerful love was, "I'll watch over her."

Jasmine kissed the little girl's head as the baby stared wide eyed at Remus, "her name is Deliea."

"Me Deli," the little girl nodded to Remus all serious like that makes Remus smile.

"She has her stuff in the blue suit case and there are facts to know about her. In case," Jasmine trailed off, ready to go to the door, "just in case."

"Be careful," Remus said.

Jasmine had been careful for two years, but now, she wasn't planning on it. Her only goal was getting to Sirius, or even her sister at what ever costs. To make sure they were safe.

"I'll do my best," was Jasmine's response. Then she looked at her daughter, "Deli."

Deliea's head shot toward her mother, waiting for her mother to speak.

"I love you," Jasmine said.

"I love you too, mommy," Deliea smiled.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
